


Eggs a Laying

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Alternate Universe, Angst, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Masturbation in Shower, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Twelve Days of Smutness, not Seviathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: Day six of Smutness: [Alternative universe] Pentious trades his most valuable resource to Leviathan, the prince of Envy, in return for the finances he needs to try to make it to Overlord. Moving into the hotel has made that relationship more... complicated.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Leviathan
Series: 12 days of Smutness/Smutmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Eggs a Laying

Pentious lapped at the water in his cup frantically with a flicking tongue as the Egg Bois tried to prop him up comfortably with pillows. Occasionally, a sharp wave of pain would pass through his entire body. Underneath the blankets, his body was swollen and lumpy with the eggs inside.

He’d made this agreement a long time ago. Every five years, a clutch of snake eggs in return for the wealth he needed to live the kind of life he enjoyed. That didn’t mean it got any easier, regardless of how many times he had done it.

There was a light knock at the door. Pentious hissed. “What do you want?” he snapped.

“Sir… Sir Pentious?” It was the princess. He felt kind of bad yelling at her. “We noticed you haven’t been out of your room in a few days. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m… I’m fine. I’m just… shedding! Yes, shedding.”

Outside of the door, Angel looked at Charlie. “Didn’t he just shed a few months ago?” he whispered.

“Well… are you… are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine! Just… just go away.” When he got no reply, he laid back on the pillows and sighed. He just wanted these damn eggs out. He’d done this enough times that by now that he had a few tricks to try. Now, while normal snakes lacked nipples, humanoid snake demons had them. He rolled them between his fingers, feeling the rough surface contrasting with his otherwise smooth scales. They tented up, causing two slight breast-like bumps on his chest to form from their arousal. A nice thing about having a long, slick serpent tongue? Being able to pleasure his own chest with his tongue.

He rubbed in circles and alternated long tongue flicks until he felt completely wet down beneath his scales, but the eggs… The eggs were still not budging, despite cramping sensations waving through him. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

A hot shower was something else that usually helped. He was so gravid with lumpy eggs that it took him three tries to get off of the bed, even with the Egg Bois helping him. He had to pull himself along the walls and along the furniture to reach the bathroom, panting with exhaustion. He had been afraid he was going to fall on his face the entire time.

.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

“Do you think he’s really okay?” Charlie fretted.

“Snakes don’t need to eat constantly. He’s probably fine,” Husk shrugged.

“Yeah, he seemed pretty lively through the door,” Angel agreed.

A cold wind suddenly blew in, slamming the front door wide open, whipping up Vaggie’s hair and nearly knocking the slender Angel over. Dry leaves and dust blew through the air, landing in the lobby entry way. A single lightning strike and roll of thunder broke the sky, as a light rain started coming down. A second lightning flash, and a massive serpent appeared in the doorway.

He was different from the usual serpent demons. He moved more with an up-down than a side to side slither. His main scales were a brilliant silver that reflected light brilliantly in a deep sea-blue, with pure white scales running down his neck to his chest and his belly. He almost seemed to glow, like he was made out of reflective tape. He had spiked fins running down his spine and arms. On his head, he had wild navy-blue hair that stuck out in all directions, and pitch-black eyes that seemed designed for piercing through souls. Within those eyes shimmered lights like a brilliant sunrise.

“Hello, friends,” he said. “Princess,” he added with a bow.

“Who is…” Angel started.

“Leviathan,” Vaggie whispered. “One of the so-called princes of Hell, the sea-serpent demon. Gatekeeper of Hell and embodiment of Envy. If he wanted to turn Alastor into a pretzel, he could. Never mind what he could do to the rest of us.”

Leviathan grinned with huge fangs, looking over the assortment of demons. “When I first heard that the princess started a rehabilitation hotel for sinners, and I honestly thought that perhaps I had misheard. Fascinating to actually be here in the scales,” he said calmly.

“Leviathan, let’s cut the bullshit,” Vaggie spoke up. “Why are you really here?”

“Why… I’m here to support my beloved through the laying process.”

The group all looked at one another. “Sorry, but… what are you talking about?” Vaggie asked.

“Why are you confused? I was under the impression that there was only one serpent at this hotel?”

“Yea, but that one serpent is… is…”

“Is what?” Leviathan asked, still grinning.

.

Upstairs

The hot shower felt amazing. Hot water slipping down his exhausted, overstretched scales was just the thing he needed to help with the muscle aches. Propping himself up against the wall, he slowly slid his fingers inside his cloaca until he found the slightly raised and swollen spot. Fingers rubbed back and forth, being careful not to use claws, feeling the nub swelling slightly under his touch. He continued to rub and press at that little button, making wide circles. His body was so warm, slick and wet, as he let the hot water flow through the hair on his hood and release some of the pressure. He was hoping that orgasm would be enough to “pop the cork” on getting the eggs out, so to speak. He was sick of these eggs. It was an unusually large clutch, and he felt like a bloated hippo.

“Can I help you with that?” a smooth voice said, and he was so startled that he was certain an egg was going to pop out from the surprise alone.

“Lev… Leviathan?! How did you get in here?” he demanded.

“The princess was quite amenable to letting me in once I explained I was here to support my poor pregnant queen.”

“You mean, you forced your way in, correct? And… and… and you told them…?”

“I didn’t know you hadn’t told them. Sorry to ruin the surprise, baby.”

The black snake sunk down in the shower. “Angel will never stop mocking me.”

“Baby,” Leviathan said, removing his shirt as he slipped into the shower. He stroked Pentious’ long black hair. “If he teases you too much, just tell me.” He slid his clawed hands over the darker snake’s scales, earning a shudder in response to his touch. “Poor baby, I can feel them inside you. You must really want them out.”

As he continued to stroke Pentious and rest his chin on the trembling serpent’s head, he sighed. “My darling… I know I can’t take you to my ring of Hell, but… redemption? Really? What about our agreement? You give me children, I give you… everything you need.”

“I thought… maybe…”

“My dearest, I am the gatekeeper of Hell. I know when every soul, be they sinner, prince, or imp, travels in or out of Hell. No demon has ever managed to stay in the mortal realm for more than one mortal lifetime at a stretch, and especially no demon has managed to make it to Heaven. If it could be done, I would be the first to know about it,” he responded, his eyes narrowed and his brows down. “I could… try asking Lucifer for permission to take you to my realm again…”

“I’m… I’m happy here, Leviathan. I don’t expect you to understand, but…”

“Well, let’s not talk about unpleasant things. Would you like me to pleasure you to see if we can speed up getting those little lumps out?” he asked.

“Please,” came the pleading answer.

“Very well,” he agreed. Lowering himself down, he slipped his tongue inside his partner’s cloaca, hearing a light whimper of pleasure. He flicked his tongue in and out. The pregnant serpent was so swollen inside, temporarily having been turned female down south due to the conditions of their magical bargain. Now, while two sinners could not produce offspring… a sinner and a prince of Hell could, with Lucifer’s permission, of course. Of all the eggs he’d taken from his lover over the years, seven of them had survived childhood. Only one of the seven was male, and he was desperate for a back-up male heir.

As far as Leviathan was concerned, Pentious was the most beautiful of the serpent demons. The lovely black and yellow hair of his hood, that perfect hourglass figure with a tiny little waist and big, round hips, those ruby-red eyes… Even the beautiful black and yellow contrast of his scales as perfect, and the demon lord of Envy deserved nothing short of the most perfect. He deserved the mate every other serpent demon would be jealous of, after all. He didn’t care that his queen was biologically male. His magic could more than overcome that little limitation. Of course, one of things he loved most was that his queen wanted to be an Overlord of his own making. Leviathan could easily have installed Pentious near the top of the Overlords with his power, but Pentious didn’t want that. Pentious wanted to get there on his own. That’s why he just couldn’t understand why his queen would want… redemption.

“Levi?”

That voice jarred him back to reality. “Sorry, baby, I was distracted.”

“I could tell. You just put your tongue all the way up my anus.”

He paused and recoiled, drinking in and spitting out a bunch of shower water repeatedly, making his lover giggle. “I really should pay more attention.”

“I know. You didn’t even notice that I climaxed. You just kept going despite all the noise I was making.”

“Oh? Any luck then on the eggs?”

Pentious put his hands on his tail. “Nothing yet.”

.

Leviathan kept watch over his sleepy mate. “Tell me if you need anything, okay?” He’d put the Egg Bois into a hibernation state. The first time he’d done that, he’d frightened Pentious badly. Now that Pentious knew it didn’t hurt them, Pentious was okay with them sleeping through the big moment. They would probably panic and cause more trouble than help.

“I’m fine. I think it’s going to be…” he cringed “relatively soon. This never gets any easier, no matter how many times I do it. How many…”

“How many have survived? Seven. Six girls. Someday, when they’re strong enough to make the trip across the rings, I’ll bring them to see you.” He’d been saying that since the second clutch. By now, Pentious knew he didn’t mean it. That was fine. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see his offspring. That might make giving them up harder in the future.

.

“Levi? Levi?” the other snake shook him awake. “Levi… Levi… the first one is coming!”

A few minutes after that statement, with some groans, pants, and whimpered cries… a pale lemon chiffon yellow object began to emerge from under the black snake’s scales. It was a like a big, marshmallow-y tic tac, more oblong than round. Leviathan watched eagerly, reaching out to help catch the egg as it slid out. It was sticky with birthing fluid, which would be used to attach the eggs in the clutch together under normal circumstances. Perhaps this would be his second son, he thought as he cradled it in his arms.

Another sharp cry of agony, and his lover dug his clawed fingers into Leviathan’s arm. Several deep panting breaths, and a second egg began to make its way into the world. Leviathan placed them together, his queen twisting with back arched as the third egg queued up. “Stay down, darling, stay down, or you might break them on the way out. I know it hurts, baby. I know it hurts.” Frankly, he found his queen crying out in pain and huffing as the eggs slid out arousing, but he tried to keep his penises internal. Now was not the time for that.

He eventually collected a clutch of nine beautiful eggs, plus two obviously deformed eggs that would never amount to anything. He would take care of disposing of those as well. “You know, I don’t have to take them all. I could leave one of the viable ones.”

“No… no…” Pentious panted, glad to finally have it over with. “If… If I am going to be redeemed, last thing I want is to orphan a child in the process.”

Leviathan grunted. He still didn’t believe in this redemption nonsense. “Well… in five more years, we’ll see. Until that time, I will continue to make my agreed upon payments into your bank account.”

“I wish we could spend time together outside of breeding.”

“I’m sorry, dear, but you know the time I can spend in Lucifer’s ring is limited. You’re free to pursue any other relationships as long as you continue to honor our agreement, you know. Ours is an open marriage.”

“If I find someone, believe me… I’ll take that bargain.”

“Goodbye, my dear. I’ll see you again next mating cycle.”

It usually took about a half an hour after Leviathan’s departure for the Egg Bois to wake up, and Pentious was glad. He didn’t want them to see him cry. Even if it was absolutely necessary for his plans to become an Overlord… it wasn’t easy watching Leviathan leave with the entire clutch each time. Lucifer had promised, though. Become an Overlord of your own power with only Leviathan’s financial aid, and I’ll give you permission to go to his ring with him.

That was what kept him going for the longest time, but eventually, he’d realized Lucifer would never give him that. He couldn’t break his bargain with Leviathan and expect to survive, though. If he couldn’t make it to Overlord… then redemption was his only way out.


End file.
